warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mystery99
RE:Siggi Ah so habs net bemerkt hab es in Eile geschrieben ;) 17:41, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re:Inhaltsverzeichnis Das Inhaltsverzeichnis kommt automatisch, wenn du mehrere überschriften auf deinem profil hast XD 14:13, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) Echt? Hi^^ danke :). Ich wünsche dir auch alles gute nachträglich. Ihc bin jetzt 14 geworden und du? Schon lustig und cool^^ Wir haben bei am gleichen Tag Geburtstag und sind auch beide 14 geworden :). 12:58, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re Dankeschön auch dir, auch wenn ich meinen bday nicht mag, dass dir, wo wir uns ja auch kaum kennen, das überhaupt auffällt weiß ich zu schätzen ^^ 22:31, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Freunde Klar ;) Ich dich auch? Und du hast meine 100. Nachricht geschrieben :D (Siehe mein Inhaltverzeichnis) :'D 08:33, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) re Ja, ich werde bleiben. Ich versuch es nochmal und so weiter xD Ich kann jetzt hier nicht alles erkären, da es zu lange dauern würde. Deshalb sag ich einfach, dass ich bleibe :) 14:15, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: re: re xD Was hab ich nicht?! D: hm... Ich bin mir so sicher, dass ich es getan habe :/ Naja, mach ich jetzt schnell :D 09:59, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ach, weißt du was... ich trag dich da doch nicht ein.. Du stehst da nämlich schon drauf xD Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich da eingetragen hab xD 10:01, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: re re re re^^ xD aso^^ Ja, meine Lieblingsfarbe ist blau :3 Liegt es an meinem PC oder wieso hast du zweimal die gleiche Nachricht geschrieben? xDD 17:18, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: 6x xD Oh, aso^^ Und klar weiß ich wie man das macht, bei mir funktioniert es nicht immer, deshalb mach es beim bearbeiten gleich rückgängig^^ Ich kann das eine mal weg achen ;) 15:28, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Mystery, schön, dass du dich so toll um das Fragen Wiki kümmerst. Ich danke dir dafür. Ich werde dort auch mal wieder reinschauen wenn ich Zeit habe. Wenn in Wikia Wartungsarbeiten an Servern durchgeführt werden, kann es dazu führen, dass alles mal nicht geht. Also mach dir keine Gedanken! LG 17:59, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re haha, ja mach :) (für 1. und 2.) 14:51, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re Nein, da war nix, aber mein Chat funktioniert i-wie nicht :/ hab ich öfters mal, da muss ich ein bisschen warten^^ 08:57, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hehe, kenn ich xDDD 09:08, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Kapitel"notitzen" Hallo Mystery, Ich hab die Seite jetzt umgeändert bzw. eine neue erstellt und die alte gelöscht, da man die Kategorieseiten leider meines Wisse nach nicht verschieben kann. Jederfalls danke auch für den Hinweis ^^ 18:00, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild♥ Dieses Bild ist für dich!♥ Du bist immer nett und als ich mir dein Profil durchgelesen habe, habe ich so einiges festgestelt, worin wir uns ähnlich sind! :) Ich habe mir mühe mit dem Bild gegeben und wenn du möchtest, könntest du es auch als Ava verwenden :'D LG 15:44, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) RE Ich nenn dich nichtmehr Pfannkuchen, weil.... eh... ich grad lust hatte dich Mystery zu nennen :'D. Naja wegen dem Bild: Das Bild wird nicht generell gelöscht, sondern nur von deiner Diskussionsseite entfernt. Das heißt, du kannst es auf dein Profil stellen oder so. Dort bleibt es auch. GLG 13:50, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) RE:re:re Ok, dann nenn ich dich ab jetzt wieder Pfannkuchen :3333 <3333333333333333333 13:57, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dein Charakter c: Hey,ich hab mir mal dein Profil durchgelesen,und somit auch deinen Charakter. ;) Mein Charakter ist so ziemlich gleich^^.Mal was neues,ich kenne kaum welche die so nen Charakter haben :D Du?c: GLG - 23:34, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild ♥ 15:51, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Welche Katzen die man anschaun kann? :) 16:56, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Oh, sry, ich hasse es, wenn jemand nicht unterschreibt XDDD Also. Du gehst auf die Deviant art hauptseite. rechte neben dem search-feld steht deviant login. da gehst du trauf und dann auf join deviant art for free. Danach müsste alles gut beschrieben sein^^ GLG 12:59, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke :D Hey du^^ Danke, dass du mir gratuliert hast obwohl wir uns gar nicht richtig kennen. Vielleicht ändert sich das ja ;) Würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen wenn wir uns öfters im Chat sehen^^ LG 13:38, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich freu mich schon darauf dich ein bisschen besser kennenzulernen^^ Jedoch werde ich erst ab Samstag wieder regelmäßig on sein, da ich auf Klassenfahrt gehen werde und zurzeit habe ich keine Zeit, bin nur kurz on um Nachrichten zu checken :( Mal sehen ob ich's morgen schaffe, ich beeil mich ;) LG 16:35, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Na ja, ich hab diese Woche noch Schule und dann sind hier in Sachsen auch Ferien :) Leider werde ich die erste und die vierte oder dritte im Urlaub sein und auch sonst wahrscheinlich nur wenig Zeit haben um herzukommen :( Wir waren auf Klassenfahrt, weil uns ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad eingeladen hatte und, ganz ehrlich, ich hab es so gehasst -.-" Die Mädchen mussten in irgendeinem Arbeitszimmer schlafen und die Jungs in der Garage. Toll, oder? -.- LG 11:25, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Aber die war total schlimm D: Da gab es immer altes Brot zu essen. Also ich wäre lieber zur Schule gegangen xDDDDD Ich weiß nicht, ich werde jetzt wahrscheinlich bis zum 23. Juli im Urlaub sein aber danach könnte ich mal öfter vorbei kommen :) LG 18:23, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi Ja erst fand ich den name Blutklaue cool aber jetzt wo ich ihn geändert hab fand ich meinen anderen name doch besser :/ Naja LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 10:31, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Jo ja klar kannst du mich noch sam nennen ;) LGSammy ^^ (Diskussion) 11:52, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Top 10 Listen Ich habe die Top 10-Liste gelöscht, da es wirklich eine ungehörige und manipulierbare Liste ist. Und wie du sagst, Leute verletzen kann. - 10:23, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi Myste Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich dich auf meine Freundeliste schreiben darf. Ich fänd es schön wenn du mir auf meiner Disk antworten würdest bis dann Silberflug (Diskussion) 08:11, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re.. O nein, re D: XD Ich hab Blaufluss nicht wirklich erlaubt, die Vorlagen zu benutzen, ich hab ihr gesagt, wie man es macht und sie sollte die Box etwas verändern, vorallem Farben, was sie aber (noch) nicht gemacht hat :/ Und auch wenn ich es nicht so mag, wenn man mir nach macht, kannst du das gerne machen, weil du es bist<3 :'D Aber bitte, bitte veränder dafür die Farben Dx XD LG - 17:12, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Halloo Hay das habe ich für dich gemacht, leider musstenst du gehen und konntest mir nicht deine Liblings farben sagen, hoffe es geföllt dir trotzdem. ggggvvvllg deine 15:48, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re Klar xD kein Problem ♥ - 17:24, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re: :D Hiii, Ja, seit gestern *.* Danke <33 lg 14:49, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hi, Mysty! Sorry wegen vorhin! Ich wusste nicht, dass es so was gibt! LGBlaufluss (Diskussion) 18:11, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) PS: Ich habe Sprenkelfeuer natürlich sofort Bescheid gesagt! :/ Missy?! Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich dir iwas getan habe oder so. Es kann ja sein, dass ich dich iwie verletzt habe oder so, dass habe ich dann nur iwie nicht mitbekommen. Ich wollte halt nur fragen, warum du mir nicht mehr antwortest..... Weil ich habe so Missy mit 100.000 <3 geschrieben und du schreibst gar nix. Schreibst aber trotzdem so im Chat. Na ja. Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn ich etwas dummes gemacht habe, okay? LG Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 16:39, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) IHDSDL (Ich hab dich sooooo doll lieb ;) ) Deswegen ein Bild :D thumb|Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir! hdl Rätsel Hallu ^^ ich finde die Rätsel voll witzig von dir :D wäre nett wenn du back schreibst :3 Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 14:55, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke :3 Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 13:12, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Rätsel xD Hallo ^^, Ich habe vielleicht deine vier Rätsel gelöst xD #Tigerstern #Weißpelz #Buntgesicht #Honigfarn Kein Wunder dass ich eine Brille und eine Zahnspange trage xD ich hoffe mal, alles ist richtig ^^ LG 19:45, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Yeah! Ich bin ein Streber! Aber Oh man -.- Ich bin in Polen bei meiner Oma, und gestern ist was voll schlimmes passiert: Ich fahre mit meiner Mutter zurück nach Deutschland. Noch ca. 3 Kilometer bis zur tschechischen Grenze, meine Mutter tankt, und will auf den Parkplatz fahren *brumm* *brumm* *springt nicht an* -.- warten ne Stunde NICHTS rufen den ADAC an, die rufen nach Posen an, die rufen uns an, die rufen einen Abschleppdienst an und der Abschleppdienst ruft uns an und nach einer Stunde fahren wir zurück zu meiner Oma -.-" Und du musst bald neue Rätsel machen XD LG 13:17, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Latein Naa :D Ich glaub ich hab deinen tollen "Lateinischen" Satz heraus gefunden :D Kanns sein dass er ''Es sieht aus wie Latein, ist es aber nicht ''heißt? :'D lg 11:01, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bunter text Hay! Sorry das ich mich erst so spät mmelde, also immoment brauche ich keinen bunten Satz sage dir aber bescheid wenn ;) 15:49, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Dankee ♥ Aww danke <3 und danke für das tolle Bild *o* lg 12:47, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bunter text Hay also es ging doch relativ schnell und nun brauche ich einen bunten text, kannst du mir erklären wie es geht? Lieben Gruß 13:28, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo Myste ich hätte mal ne frage, wer hat dich im mit rpg wiki zum chat mod gemacht? LG 12:06, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Rätsel 1. Tiegerstern 2.Weißpelz :D 3 Rauchfell 4. Honigfarn Das ist echt cool. Sag mir bitte ob es richtig ist LG 12:40, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Meine sigi hab ich jetzt glaub ich seit 3-4 wochen,die siggi hat Lichtung wo kleines batt weht gemacht weil wir ja zsm im kriegsclan wiki arbeiten und da hat er sie mir gemacht ;) LG Jap Ja,ich hab sie herkopiert ;) LG Mistery Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an.Diamandkralle (Diskussion) 13:39, 10. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hey du D: Mir geht's sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage. Aber ich vermisse dich, mein kleiner Pfannkuchen D; Ich hoffe, du wirst bald wieder on kommen können. Bleib gesund und munter, bis du wieder mit uns chatten kannst, ja? D: GLG deine 20:21, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) RE Oh okay danke für die info <3 ja ich frag morgen mal am besten heut hab ich i-wie keine lust :'D GLG 21:09, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) aiii danke pfannkuchiiii *OOO*** :**** das ist so lieb von dir *.* und das bild ist auch super schön *O* dankeeee und hoffentlich können wir dann mal wieder schreiben <3 20:05, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Missäy Hey Missy, Hab mich total gefreut, dass du mal wieder da warst. Im Chat ist viel passiert. Aber nicht alles ist erwähnenswert. Hast du schon gesehen, dass Mais (MAissturm/Smaragdbeere) jetzt Chat-Mod ist? Voll cool! Kennst du noch Wolfskralle/Whisper x3? Er kommt leider nicht mehr und HollyMoon und Blutklaue/ Bloody the killer cat auch nur noch sehr wenig. Dass mit unserem Wik versteh ich natürlich. Hauptsache du kommst jetzt HIER öfter! LG 16:43, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) My Siggi!! xD Also ich hab mir erst eine gemacht aber dazu gab es nur im anderen wiki eine seite. jz hat mais ne neue gemacht. ich sprech sie demnächst drauf an, aber danke. HAUPTSACHE DU KOMMST WIEDER 19:09, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ampferschweif, Spoiler Hey Mystery, Ampferschweif ist nach "The Last Hope" an ihren Kampfwunden gestorben. Wir haben das im Wiki nicht hinzugefügt, weil wir es als einen zu großen Spoiler empfanden, da bestimmt niemand damit rechnet, dass Ampferschweif stribt. 19:50, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) dankii♥♥♥ Danke missy♥♥♥♥♥♥ es war total toll. Ich bin 14 geworden. Leider bin ich grade am handy deswegen schreib ich dir nochmal wenn ich am lappi bin!! Bis dann♥♥♥ 19:11, 17. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Siggi Blog Hab ich :3 12:07, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) tut mir leid einfach alles v.v Blitz GTA-Wiki-Bundesliga-Kicktipp-Tippspiel 2014/2015 Hallo Mystery, bitte nimm an unserem diesjährigen Bundesliga-Tippspiel teil! Zu gewinnen gibt es wie gewohnt Top-Preise (gewöhnlicherweise dergestalt, dass wir dir das privilegierte Recht einräumen, unserem Wiki als Leser und Autor beizuwohnen)! Los geht es ab dem zweiten Spieltag, du hast also keine Punkte verloren! PS: Eure Diskussions-/Nachrichtenseiten sind ja in der Steinzeit hängen geblieben. Vielen Dank und beste Grüße - 21:28, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :PPS: Krasser als eure Nachrichtenseiten ist eigentlich nur meine Signatur! 21:28, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Super, freut mich, dass ihr mitmacht :-) Jetzt müsst ihr euch nur noch anmelden. Wenn ihr schnell seid, könnt ihr noch das 17.30-Uhr-Spiel tippen. Ihr habt noch die „alten“ Diskussions''seiten, wir im GTA-Wiki haben zum Beispiel schon die modernen ''Nachrichten''seiten. 15:06, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, stimmt, das hatte ich glatt übersehen :D Bei uns beiden ist aber noch Luft nach oben ;-) 17:48, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Oh... danke für den Hinweiß. Wie gesagt ich bin noch nicht lange im Wiki ........ Wie gesagt danke ;) Krallenclan (Diskussion) 08:52, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC)Krallenclan Danke :D Vielen dank für die glückwünsche und die straße die ich auf meinem lebensweg noch entlang fahren muss <3 Krähenstern (Diskussion) 11:51, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re Oh, sorry das hab ich nicht gesehen ^^ 16:57, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi!!!! Danke sehr das du mir geschrieben hast und wenn ich fragen habe dann weiß ich ja jetzt an wenn ich mich melden soll. :-) (Eichhornschweif grüny (Diskussion) 18:12, 1. Okt. 2014 (UTC)) Wegen Bumblestripe Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mir auf Diski schreibst, wenn du im Chat on kommst, falls ich nicht ohnehin on bin. (Ich möchte nur wissen, wann wir anfangen wollen die Auftritte hochzuladen, da ich nun auch schon mit der Hälfte von Bramblestar's Storm fertig bin und sonst nur noch Links/Formatierungen eintragen muss) LG 16:10, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) thumb|300px Werder!! *-* Heysen. Dachte, das könnte dir gefallen.^^ Hoffe, man erkennt alles. Und dazu unser Motto: LEBENSLANG GRÜN-WEISS! - Hummelstreif Hay,sorry nochmal wegen eben,hab nochmal Aki gefragt,man muss es wirklich in jedem Buch neu verlinken. 11:27, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) DUU sag mal Myssischatzi ist das Rätsel auf deiner BN ernst gemeint uch hab nämlich null peilung ach ja ich hab dein Kamerabild geklaut Ätsch xD 13:00, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re: Begriffe Hey Mystery, Tut mir leid für die späte Antwort, aber ich habb es vorher nicht geschafft, Aki mal deshalb auch mal anzusprechen. Jedenfalls hast du recht, es wäre sinnvoll, die ganzen Clan-Sprache-Begriffe auf die allgemeine Begriffseite zu übertragen ^^ 17:11, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re: Foxleap Ich bin so gut wie fertig ^.^ Ich denke, du kannst schon hochladen. Wir können uns dann noch nachher besprechen, was wir wegen Staffel 3 machen. Benutzen wir wieder die Vorlage:Inuse? 07:13, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) danke für deinen lieben text und ich kann mich nur auch bei dir bedanken<3 und wir können eh auf whatsapp kontakt halten, wenn du das möchtest :D 11:57, 2. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ananas <3 heeey...ich wollte dir danken...und dir auch ein frohes neues Jahr wünschen <3 33333 hab dir auch etwas gemalt...allerdings schwerer erkennbar...ist leider keine Katze geworden xD.... Lärchenfrost (Diskussion) 19:41, 1. Jan. 2015 (UTC)thumb|happy new year...naja...kein schönes Bild...ich weiß :S Signatur Ich hätte gerne eine Signatur. Farben: Midnightblue und Seagreen Schriftart: Kursiv Schrifthöhe: Bitte im Zichkzack Schatten Schattenfarbe: Whitesmoke Schattenschärfe: eher unscharf und verschwommen Schattenplatzierung: rechts So das wars.Ich freu mich schon drauf WINTERSTURM Danke Hay Myssy, ich wollte mich mal herzlich für deine tollen Geburtztagswünsche bedanken. Ich hoffe du hast noch einen schönen Abend, bis dann deine Smara :D Seiten sperrung Hay, also wir hatten ja ebene im Chat drüber geredet. Leider funzt grad mein Chat nicht deshalb hier nochmal meine Antwort: Also die Seiten waren gesperrt weil man sich am Anfang der 5.Staffel noch nicht sicher war ob Cloud spots wirklich Cloudspots (Bei den anderen genauso) war. Aber da das jetzt geklärt ist, werden sie bald auch wieder entsperrt (Ausser bei Owl eye, da brauchen wir noch eine Bestätigung) Hoffe ich konnte dir damit helfen :D Liebe Grüße deine 17:19, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Fragen Hallo Mysty, zu deinen Fragen: #Viele Bücher und Charakterseiten sind einfach gesperrt worden, da wir unnötige Bearbeitungen an diesen vermeiden wollen. Wie Maisi bereits über mir schrieb, zählen darunter auch viele Charakter, die Spoiler enthalten. Darunter sind u.a. die Charaktere der 5. Staffel, aber auch Hauptcharaktere, wie Feuerstern, Blattsee, Krähenfeder, da bei diesen Bearbeitungen vermieden werden sollen. Feuersterns Familie ist besonders noch wegen den Spoilern der 3. Staffel geschützt. Die Hierarchien werden auch vollständig geschützt werden, da Bearbeitungen an diesen ebenfalls vermieden und nicht von jedem geändert werden sollen. Sollten dir dort Fehler auffallen kannst du sie auch in die Diskussionsseiten schreiben. #Bin ich einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen, die Hierarchien zu schützen. Danke für den Hinweis. #Es heißt unserer Meinung nach Lovekit, da dieser ein ''hk und bei Vicky ist nur einer dieser Buchstaben vorhanden. Das a kann man als o lesen, das r auch als v, das c auch als e und das h kann auch ein k darstellen. :LG 07:51, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Danke für deine lieben Wünsche und deine lieben Texte! Und danke, dass du an mich denkst, ich habe dich sehr lieb mein Pfannkuchii<333333 20:42, 6. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Fragen Huhu Mysty, #dein Request hab ich bearbeitet, wie du gesehen hast. #Das stimmt, wir haben schon mal früher darüber geredet beide Seiten zur Begriffseite zu verbinden. Clan Sprache hatten wir eigentlich nur für Clanbegriffe die Begriffeseite auch für andere "Hauskätzchenbegriffe etc." verwendet. Aber die Clansprache macht eh einen großen Teil aus. #Da Beltz seit dem wir die Poster mal gepostet haben, selbst auf den Geschmack gekommen ist, mache ich nicht mehr sehr viel natürlich wäre es gut. Also wenn du Vorschläge hast, was ich schreiben soll oder selbst schreiben willst, kannst du das gern tun bzw. mir Vorschläge zu senden. LG 19:02, 16. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Facebook-Seite Hallo Mysty, wie gehts dir? Du lässt dich ja leider nicht mehr so oft im Chat blicken? Was ist mit dir und Flighty los? Da du mich auf die Facebook-Seite aufmerksam gemacht hast, wollte ich dir vorschlagen, dass du wenn du Lust hast Mitadministratorin der Facebook-Seite wirst und die aktuell hälst. Du kannst auch gerne normale Sachen posten. Des Weiteren habe ich gesehen, dass eine Mystery bei der Fb-Gruppe WarriorCats aktiv ist. Bist das du? Wenn ja würde ich dich auch gerne dieses Angebot unterbreiten, da ich mir für die Facebook-Gruppe gern etwas mehr Stimmung wünsch und das auch nicht allein schaffen kann. Oder dass ihr andere Fans auch auf das Wiki aufmerksam macht. LG 12:08, 5. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Frohe Ostern Hallo Mysty, danke für die Informationen, die Informationen sind nett, ja aber irgendwie bin ich auch schon wieder deprimiert. Die Facebook-Wikiseite kann halt nicht gegen WarriorCats anstinken. Danach macht es für mich auch manchmal keinen Sinn noch mal Daten zu veröffentlichen die eh schon irgendwo veröffentlicht sind. Aber vielleicht kann ich trotzdem was machen. LG 09:39, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie Hallo Mysty, wenn du die Sachen änderst, ändere doch bitte gleich die Kategorie: Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere in Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere gleich mit um, wenn du die Seiten bearbeitest. Das wäre sehr lieb. Dann müsste ich dir nicht nacharbeiten. LG 07:41, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Hallo Mysty, ich wünsche dir alles alles Liebe zum Geburtstag. Viel Glück, Gesundheit und dass sich deine Wünsche erfüllen mögen. Ich hoffe du verbringst einen schönen Tag im Kreis deiner Lieben. Ganz Liebe Grüße 08:19, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Allet Jute! :D:D Hey! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! :D Feier schön! Grün-Weiße Grüße!~ 18:55, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Unveröffentlicher Charakter Hallo Mysty, um deine Frage von Skype zu beantworten. Die unveröffentlichter Charakter-Vorlage hatte ich eigentl. nur für Charaktere vorgesehen, deren Buch noch nicht im englischen Erschienen ist (sprich zur Zeit The Apprentice's Quest Charaktere/Staffel 6 Charaktere). Ich habe auch noch die Vorlage:DeutscherCharakter erstellt, extra um solche Charaktere hinzuweisen, die im deutschen Büchern weggelassen oder in einen anderen Charakter eingearbeitet wurden. LG 06:30, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hallo :D Hallo Mystery <3 Ich wollte mal Hallo sagen, da ich dich schon wieder ein paar Tage nicht im Chat getroffen habe und fragen, wie es dir geht? :D Außerdem wollte ich dich mal fragen, ob du mal wieder Lust (und Zeit) hast mit mir einen Artikel zu machen? :D LG 10:05, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Kinderzeltlager? Mit süßen, kleinen Kindern? Uii :D Ist toll mal Ferien zu haben, dann hat man irgendwie auch mehr Zeit :3 Mir geht es auch recht gut, auch wenn ich irgendwie noch total übermüdet vom letzten Schljahr bin. Da Ferien sind, habe ich bloß keine Lust früh schlafen zu gehen xD Ok, wir können Braunstern machen ^.^ Da muss ja wirklich einiges ergänzt und ausgeweitet werden :3 In die Wildnis ist mit Sicherheit nicht komplett xD Ähm, wer macht was? :D Also ich kann immer noch nicht mit BotC und CotC dienen, den Rest sollte ich haben :D Na, ja, bei CotC steht ja auch schon was ^.^ LG 10:46, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Oh man, ich vermisse die Hüpfburg-Zeiten xD Irgendwann ist man bloß leider zu groß und schwer dafür ;( BotC lassen wir dann -mal wieder- beiseite :D Meine Güte, Braunstern ist ja ein Charakter, der sehr viel nur erwähnt wird... Das kann spaßig werden xD Gut, dann lege ich mal los ^.^ LG 11:25, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Überschriften Ich kannte diese ÜS schon aber danke ^-^ und ich komm heut abend (so zwischen 20.00 und 20.30) on. LG 17:02, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Vielen Dank.Hoffentlich wird mein erster Versuch hier etwas...Ich bin heute abend übrigens auch wieder da, diesmal aber erst ab 22.30 wenn nicht erst ab 23.00 LG 17:21, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost ich weiß jetzt eigentlich nichtmal was ich hier hinschreiben soll ^-^ Aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Und hoffen dass es klappt tu ich natürlich auch. LG, 21:44, 3. Aug. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost Verwirrung ich erstelle mir grade meine Siggi, wie du weißt und bin verwirrt. Mit meinem namen bin ich jetzt fertig, ich möchte gerne mit dem Spruch anfangen. Doch weiß ich jetz nicht ob ich dann dass big noch brauche.. könntest du mir bitte weiterhlfen? :) Ach ja und das verlinken zur Disk klappt irgendwie auch nicht LG 20:41, 4. Aug. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost Besprechung Können wir die Besprechung doch jetzt schonmal machen? Mir ist gerade etwas aufgefallen. LG 22:41, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Wollte dir nur bescheid, dass ich jetzt schlafen gehe und morgen weiter machen werde ^.^ Die Konzentration schwindet langsam und wer weiß, wann meine Eltern mich morgen aus dem Bett schmeißen werden. Übrigens ist mit die Sache mit Benötige Bild noch ein paar Mal aufgefallen, z.B. bei Weißpelz. LG und Gute Nachte! 00:14, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) So bin jetzt wieder da :D Wollen wir weiter machen? (: LG 09:21, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Gut, geht klar ^.^ War mir nicht so sicher, ob ich weiter machen sollte oder nicht. Habe dann in der Zeit weiter mit Braunstern gemacht. Bin jetzt bei Geheimnis des Waldes^^ LG 13:17, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Da es für mich wieder Zeit ist ins Bett zu gehen: Gute Nacht <3 LG 22:16, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Ja, das sehe ich selber :p Yay *-* Hat ja nur 4 oder 5 Tage gedauert :P Dafür ist es aber auch jetzt erledigt xD Ja, Braunstern :D Ich muss nur kurz, was nachschauen, was mir während dem Masseneditieren aufgefallen ist, weil mir das merkwürdig vorkam, dann mache ich auch weiter mit ihm ^.^ LG 09:36, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hi :D Ja, ich weiß, du bist noch im Urlaub, wollte dir aber trotzdem sagen, dass ich bei Braunstern Staffel 1 fertig und auch gleich eingetragen habe. Ich hoffe, dass das für dich in Ordnung geht :D (Habe mich auch durch GS und SdF durchgequält. Erwähnungsauftritte sind doof :P) LG 19:29, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC)